


i’ve seen this film before (and didn’t like the ending)

by nightwingstan



Series: homeland [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne Tries to Be a Good Parent, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, BvS Robin is Dick Grayson, Dimension Travel, Gen, Good Older Sibling Dick Grayson, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, as confirmed by snyder, but not really he's trying, this is an angstier take on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwingstan/pseuds/nightwingstan
Summary: Batman, Nightwing and Red Hood end up in ‘Batman v Superman’ universe and have to face many uncomfortable truths.ORThis is what happened when I read that Zack Snyder confirmed that the dead Robin in BvS is Dick Grayson.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: homeland [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866442
Comments: 140
Kudos: 435
Collections: THE RAD JASON TODD FOLDER





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was pissed at first bc I was expecting Nightwing to show up in the DCEU smh but I wondered what would happen if Jason met Bvs Bruce _with_ that context in mind anndd here we are lmao
> 
> Thanks loads to nika!! @/brucie she's the best beta ever and her suggestions were chef's kiss. i really couldn't have done this without her <3
> 
> Title is from exile by Taylor Swift. I've completed the fic so expect updates everyday!! Enjoy!

“Hood, duck!” Nightwing yelled, twisting under the goon he was fighting to hit him with an uppercut. Red Hood avoided the hit and grunted his gratitude.

They were almost done taking out all the goons when he heard a voice, “This has gone on for far too long. I think it’s about time we took the pests out.” He looked up only to be blinded by a white flash.

“What the fuck just happened?”

“We’re still in Gotham I think,” Nightwing muttered, looking around, his body still tense and on edge. “But we’re not anywhere near the warehouse.”

“No shit, Dickwad,” Red Hood snapped. “How the fuck did we end up on a rooftop on the other side of town?”

“Codenames,” Batman growled, one hand on his ear. “Are your comms working?”

Nightwing shifted his escrima sticks to one hand and fiddled with his comms, frowning the entire time. “Shit, it’s just static. Hood?”

“I can’t reach anyone either, fuck.”

“I didn’t know Sionis had tech this advanced. This was just supposed to be a drug bust,” Nightwing said, leaning on the edge of the parapet wall and continued to fiddle with his comms, hoping he’d catch a signal somehow.

“Can't believe a two-bit magician got the drop on us,” Red Hood said bitterly. “We won’t be able to get back in time, they’ll be gone. Months of work down the drain!” He let out a shout of rage, kicking the wall in anger.

“We might if we have the Batmobile. B? Any luck?” Nightwing asked, turning slightly to look at Batman.

“No. I am unable to reach Agent A or any of our tech,” Batman replied. If Nightwing hadn’t known him for as long, he wouldn’t have been able to catch the frustration coloring his words. That was concerning, it wasn’t like Batman to be thrown off by anything. “Rendezvous at the Cave. We’ll follow up with the Sionis case after”

“Really?! They’re getting away as we speak, I was supposed to close this case today dammit! Can’t fucking believe a fucking freak show got us that easy.”

“Hood, it’s fine we’ll get them,” said Nightwing, putting a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Plus you said it yourself, they’ll be gone by the time we get there. Let’s head back and look at the mask footage at least.”

Hood shook his hand off, but paused, unable to argue with his reasoning. He groaned loudly and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fine, whatever, just make it quick.”

With one last look at each other, they take off towards the Cave.

**_____**

The Wayne Manor was burnt down.

Fear gripped Dick’s heart, “No,” he whispered, he was about to run towards the wrecked house when a heavy hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“Wait, Nightwing, this was burnt down a while ago. Look.”

Nightwing clenched his jaw, feeling a stab of annoyance at Bruce’s easy emotional detachment. He glanced behind him and saw Jason looking stiff and tense; relieved he wasn’t the only one thrown off his game, he took a deep breath and turned back to the Manor and finally noticed what Batman meant. The wreckage seemed at least a couple of years old and looked completely abandoned. It was jarring to look at the Manor - his home this way.

“You were right about one thing, something’s really off,” Red Hood murmured, looking the most subdued Nightwing has seen him look in months. “Gotham was different too,” he added. And if anyone knew Gotham it was Jason Todd.

“This isn't our Gotham. Maybe another universe. Should we check if the Cave is still there?” Nightwing asked.

“If it was even there to begin with,” Red Hood pointed out. Nightwing looked away from the house and shifted uneasily.

"Hn," said Batman. "There's a passage by the side foyer, it must be intact."

Nightwing ran a hand through his hair, not wanting to go anywhere near the remains. He hadn't thought that seeing the Manor like this would affect him this hard. After all, he was the one eager to leave it behind and yet deep down he knew this was the house he grew up in - despite all the years of him thinking it was too large, cold and downright eerie at times the place had, inexplicably, become home to him.

"Dickhead, c'mon let's go," Hood said, shaking him out of his reverie. He grabbed Nightwing's arm and pulled him towards the mansion, his hold tight and firm - whether it was for Nightwing's benefit or his, he couldn't tell.

They walked through the wreckage cautiously, pausing sometimes to move a fallen piece of wood out of their way. They reached the side foyer - or at least where it must have been, fairly quickly. Batman made a beeline to one corner of the destroyed room and began to move a fallen slab of concrete and between the three of them, they managed to pull it to the side revealing a broken tunnel.

Red Hood tapped the side of his helmet to scan the tunnel, “Seems like it’ll hold if we go down. But please, after you.” He smirked and gestured to Batman. Batman ignored the attempt at riling him up and jumped down the tunnel without a word. Nightwing turned to Red Hood and shrugged before jumping in after him.

The tunnel ended a few feet above the ground. Batman and Red Hood landed on the ground with a grunt, while Nightwing backflipped onto the floor. Jason rolled his eyes at his brother’s dramatics. They were in the tunnels under the Manor leading to the Batcave but luckily for them, all of them knew the tunnels like the back of their hands and they took off towards the cave.

Once they neared the Cave, Nightwing pulled out his escrima sticks, unsure if the security would still be active after all this time. His paranoia was proved right when he saw the laser defense network still active. They paused for a moment in front of it then Nightwing turned to Red Hood and nodded.

Red Hood caught on immediately and clasped his fingers together making a platform for Nightwing to jump from and Nightwing jumped, kicking off from a nearby wall landing his foot on Hood’s hands. Hood pushed him up, using the momentum Nightwing soared above the lasers. Red Hood followed after him, sliding through the floor on his knees and leaning back to avoid them. They landed on the other side without setting off a single alarm smirking at each other in victory, and looked back at Batman, “C’mon old man make it quick!” Hood yelled.

“Hn,” he grunted, typing on his wrist computer. After a moment, the lasers deactivated and Batman simply walked through. “Couldn’t you have done that earlier, you fucker,” Red Hood grumbled.

“I would have if you had waited,” he replied matter-of-factly, moving towards the Cave. “The password was easy to crack, similar to ones I have had before. The Cave security should be down, but keep your guard up.”

“Yeah yeah, we know,” drawled Red Hood, crossing his arms.

Getting to the Cave was anti-climatic, the security was indeed shut down and no more traps were activated after the first one. The first thing Nightwing noticed was that the Cave seemed uncharacteristically empty. Their Cave, although big and dark, always seemed to be filled to the brim; whether it was the trophies like the giant penny and the T-Rex or even just their suits and their clothes. Compared to that, this cave looked even colder and unfeeling if it were even possible.

The Batmobile was in the middle of the Cave with grand flights of stairs on either side. When he walked closer Nightwing saw the Batcomputer set-up behind the car and what seemed like an armory to its side. In front of the armory was a half-destroyed, graffitied suit with a bo-staff in a glass display, like Jason’s one at home. Batman moved past him towards the Batcomputer, Nightwing followed him, mostly not wanting them to be caught separated in case of an attack. Red Hood, however, honed in on the displayed suit and walked right to it.

“Jokes on you, Batman,” he read slowly from the display. “Well look at that, big guy, looks like you fucked up here too,” he called out, sounding parts bitter and resigned.

"Seems like you fuck up everywhere."

Batman stiffened, pausing his typing for a moment. “Hood,” Nightwing warned, pursing his lips, not wanting to mediate a fight between them. “Now’s not the time.”

“Fuck off, Goldie,” he hissed, “I’m his biggest fuck up in this universe too, good to know.” Nightwing looked pained, “Jay,” he pleaded softly, but before he could continue Batman cut him off.

“Not right now,” he growled, “Focus.”

He glared at him and stormed off back to the armory. Nightwing sighed looking at his brother wanting to go and comfort him but not sure if it would be well received, he decided to let him cool off and instead focus on helping Batman.

“You got anything?” he asked slowly, noticing there was only one chair - more differences.

“The interface is similar to ours but the passwords are different.”

Nightwing nodded, “We can hack it quick then,” he said with a note of relief in his voice and got to work.

“Why is there an AK-47 on display in the damn Batcave?”

Nightwing startled, blinking at Red Hood who was inspecting an AK-47 that he certainly didn’t have before. “What?”

“There are so many guns on display and they look well used and cared for,” he replied, pointing to the display with his gun. After a pause, he added, “I should know.”

Batman and Nightwing walked towards the armory, the Batcomputer momentarily forgotten, as they digested this new piece of information. There were various models of guns and even grenades stored in the racks. Nightwing shot a wary glance at Batman, unsure how he’d react to this. Batman was staring at the storage impassively, clenched jaw the only indication of his anger. After taking everything in, he turned and walked back to the Batcomputer without a word. Nightwing shared a look with his brother and they made to follow him.

Batman continued to hack into the Batcomputer and soon enough a loud beep indicated that he was successful. He wasted no time and started methodically looking through the files. The first thing he did was try to figure out if the other Batman would be a threat. He navigated to the mission reports that he knew would have been meticulously written out and started skimming through the recent ones.

Meanwhile, Nightwing decided to check the private server, looking for high priority files to see if he could get details on the Justice League so they could find a way home. The last active folder was called ‘White Portuguese’, he pulled it up and opened all the files. As he read on, dread pooled in the base of his stomach, he grabbed Hood’s arm to get his attention. Red Hood shook him off, annoyed, “What, Asshole?” he snapped. Nightwing just pointed to the screen, Red Hood leaned in to read with him.

“What the hell? He’s planning to kill Superman?”

This caught Batman’s attention. His head snapped up, “What?” he barked.

“This Batman is planning to intercept a Kryptonite delivery to Lex Luthor. He’s using the shipment to create weapons,” Nightwing paused, “Weapons to kill Superman.”

Batman was impassive. Nightwing continued, running a hand through his hair, “I don’t get it. Why Clark of all people and to kill him just because he could be a threat,” he trailed off and then frowned. “It also looks like there’s no Justice League here, that can’t bode well for us.”

Batman grunted his agreement then turned back to the monitor and opened a file, “Cesar Santos. He’s a sex trafficker that Batman incarcerated.” He pressed a button to show a news article. “The press is calling it the ‘Bat Brand of Justice’”

“Shit is that a fucking brand?! What the fuck?” Red Hood breathed out, before wincing and hoping the voice modulator in his mask had concealed his surprise.

“For Gotham City inmates, the ‘Bat Brand’ is a death sentence. Batman is playing judge, jury, and executioner,” Nightwing read out from the article, unable to reconcile the person they were talking about to the man he knew. He knew Batman was capable of this level of violence but he’s never seen the man go adrift from his moral code, ever. “What happened to him?” he muttered, almost to himself.

Red Hood had gotten over his shock and looked downright gleeful now, “I don’t know about you guys but I’m loving this version of the big, bad bat. I’d get along with him much better,” he said mockingly. “I mean for one he’s not a pussy,” he drawled.

Batman clenched his fists then let out a breath. “The early files show no indication of use of excessive force,” he started after a pause, looking uncharacteristically hesitant. He glanced towards Hood, “The change in nature of attacks seems to have started after... Robin died.”

Red Hood inhaled sharply, going absolutely stony.

Nightwing wished he hadn’t worn his helmet so he could see what he was feeling. This was all Jason had ever wanted Batman to do for him, to feel for him, and to see another Batman so affected by his death that he’d try to kill a Kryptonian, he really didn’t know how he was dealing with it.

Before any of them could process what they had just found, they heard a thud behind them. Immediately becoming alert, they whipped around.

“Who are you and how did you get here?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and subscriptions! Means the world to me when y'all comment too <3 
> 
> Updates daily so stay tuned!

Batman stood in front of them, pointing two machine guns at their heads. The suit was bulkier and completely pitch black rather than the slate grey he was used to. And to think Nightwing had thought that Bruce’s suit was dreary - at least he wore a yellow belt. Nightwing whipped out his escrima sticks, tightening his grip on them. At his side, he could see Hood pull out a gun pointing it at the other Batman, and Bruce tense up.

“I asked you a question,” the other Batman growled out, his voice mechanical and tinny. “Answer before I blow your heads off.”

“I am Batman,” Bruce said simply, and Nightwing wanted to groan.

The other Batman quirked his lip slightly, “Wrong answer.” he said and pulled the trigger.

Nightwing sprang to the side, using the desk as a cover to escape the constant flow of bullets. Batman followed suit. Red Hood shot right back at Batman but the bullets simply ricochet off his suit. He drops the gun with a bitten-off curse and drops to the ground, covering himself.

Soon enough, the guns run out of bullets. Nightwing takes the opening and uses one hand to jump over the table and flips right in front of the other Batman.

Batman throws a punch at his impostor's face, who promptly ducks. Nightwing strikes him in the neck with his escrima stick, shocking him. He falls to one knee but recovers quickly and spins, sweeping his feet at Nightwing.

Nightwing flips back but Batman springs up grabbing his leg and throwing him at the wall. Nightwing tucks his feet in and pushes off the wall with his feet, landing on the ground. Batman whips out two Batarangs and flings them. The other Batman brings his arms up and blocks the projectiles with a swing of his hands.

Red Hood runs forward and pulls Batman’s cape, pinning it to the floor with a knife. The other Batman snarls, pulling at his cape but Batman uses the distraction to punch him in the face. His head whips back, he wipes at his jaw for a moment and looks up and nods.

Before Nightwing could react a canister is dropped at their feet and the whole cave filled with smoke. He coughed, bringing one hand up to his face and swiping the smoke away with the other. There’s a ripping sound to his side and he whirls around, there’s only a piece of the cape attached to the knife now.

A dart hits Nightwing’s neck, he pulls it out and flings it to the ground. He could already feel the tranquilizer working as he sways on his feet. He falls to his knees hitting the ground with a thud. Weakly, he turns his head to check on Bruce and Jason and to his horror, finds them in a similar state.

He groans, doubling over. Looking up, the last thing he sees before succumbing to the darkness is the other Batman looming over him wearing a mask covering his jaw and nose, surrounded by smoke.

**_____**

Alfred walked down the stairs once the smoke cleared out, ”Master Wayne, Are you alright?”

Huffing out a breath, Bruce pulled off his cowl, “I’m fine, Alfred. I can’t believe they got this far.” He walked forward and kicked the intruder to his back, “If he was going to impersonate me you’d think he would at least do it properly.” he said eyeing the suit with a grimace.

Alfred leaned down to examine the suit, “It looks professionally made. That’s high-quality kevlar, Sir.”

Bruce hummed his agreement then reached out to pull the man’s cowl down and was struck by a jolt of electricity, he drew back his hand with a hiss.

“That would be unnecessary, Master Wayne. I have already confirmed their identities.”

Bruce arched an eyebrow, “Is that why you asked me not to harm them?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Well, Who are they, Alfred?”

Alfred paused. “It would seem that this man is -- you.”

“What do you mean?” he asked, frowning in confusion.

“I was running an interface on their voices when you were fighting, the computer got a match for two of the voices - the man dressed up like you and the man in the blue suit. The one with the helmet, however, had a voice modulator.”

Bruce rubbed a weary hand on his face, ”Christ,” he breathed out. “And who is the other guy?”

Alfred hesitated again, speaking softly he said, “He got a match for Richard Grayson.”

Bruce froze. “It can’t be,” he choked out. He walked to where the man, no boy - _his_ boy, was lying and crouched down examining his face, “Alfred it’s him,” he swallowed roughly, “How?”

“That remains to be seen. However, it does explain how they were able to get into the cave and disable security.”

Bruce used his thumb to trace Dick’s jaw, it’s been so long. Although he knew it would be pointless, he tried to peel off the mask but it stayed stubbornly stuck.

“How did they get in?” he asked, eyes still glued to Dick’s face.

“They seem to have used an old entrance from the Manor, Sir. I am retrieving Cave surveillance footage, perhaps that will answer a few more questions.” Bruce looked up to see Alfred standing at the computer, with one last glance at the intruders, he went to stand with Alfred.

“Looks like our guests have taken it upon themselves to rift through our files,” Alfred commented. Bruce grunted and began looking through what they accessed. “It’s mainly mission logs, but they also opened the ‘White Portuguese’ file,” said Bruce, pursing his lips. Alfred glanced at him but said nothing.

Once the footage was retrieved, they watched it in silence. It was weird for Bruce to hear his own voice, weirder to see another version of himself - so same yet different, move through the Cave. Bruce watched as the intruders expressed their discomfort about his methods, shifting in his seat, feeling uncomfortable to be judged by people who barely knew him. When they brought up Robin’s death, he squeezed his eyes shut.

After all this while, even thinking about it made him feel like someone was twisting a knife through his heart. He let out a shuddering breath and turned away from the monitor, trying to compose himself.

Alfred stopped the footage, ”What now, Master Bruce?”

“They don’t seem like threats but it’s better to keep our guard up. We’ll hear out what they have to say at least.”

Alfred let out a relieved sigh. “Agreed, Sir.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap is a very emotional~ one! Hope it delivers

Dick woke up slowly, sitting up and clutching his head with a groan. He blinked once, twice. Then, everything that happened hit him suddenly and he flung his legs over the side of the bed looking around for Bruce and Jason.

He found Bruce sitting on his own bed and Jason still passed out. He saw Bruce still had his cowl on and Jason his helmet. He felt his own face to see his mask still firmly attached. Relieved, he made to stand up.

“I wouldn’t recommend that, Sir.”

“Alfred?” he sputtered out before he could stop himself. It was Alfred, looking younger than Dick had ever seen him. He’s wearing a smart looking waistcoat and most surprising of all, he had hair! Dick stared at him, unable to believe his eyes. Just then, Batman walks into the room.

He didn’t want to take his eyes off the man unsure if he’d attack them again. If he was honest, he thought he’d have killed them all by now. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jason waking up with a jolt before looking at Batman and tensing up even more. 

The Batman pulled down his cowl. It was Bruce but he looked weary in a way that couldn’t just be solved with a good night’s sleep; just like how his own Bruce used to look all the time after Jason’s death. “Let’s try this again. Why are you here?” he rumbled out.

Dick risked a glance at Bruce and Jason who didn’t look like they wanted to engage with him. He raised his palms in a gesture of surrender and began speaking slowly, “I’m Nightwing, that’s Red Hood and Batman. We think we might be from another dimension. We came here to find a way to go home. That’s all.”

Batman looked skeptical but merely nodded. “And you believe us? Just like that?” Jason asked, snorting in disbelief.

“We used your voices to confirm your identity, Mr.Wayne,” Alfred explained, looking at Bruce. Bruce’s jaw twitched but he removed his cowl, looking his counterpart in the eye. After all that Bruce had read about him, he wasn’t ready to trust the man with their safety.

Dick sighed but peeled his mask off too. “And Richard Grayson,” Alfred added, inclining his head towards Dick. He looked at Batman only to see him staring right at Dick, his face inscrutable. 

“Dick, please, Alfred,” he said, mustering a weak smile. Batman clenched his fists, eyes flashing with pain. Dick wondered what went down between his counterpart and this Batman for him to react like that.

Jason cocked his head, ”So, you don’t know who I am,” he inferred. It took him a moment before Dick caught on, the voice modulator would have concealed Jason's identity. 

“Oh, this is perfect!” Jason exclaimed, springing up to his feet. He walked forward and whirled around to face Bruce, “You said you couldn’t cross the line. You said if you go down into that place you’d never come back.” he jeered. He gestured at Batman. “Look at him. He understands!” 

Bruce seemed shocked. Batman just looked confused.

Jason barked out a laugh, shaking his head. “I told you, big guy, your sense of morality is antiquated; he gets it! Why can’t _you_?”

Dick gapes at his brother but doesn’t interrupt him - feeling like this conversation if it can even be called that, was a long time coming. Bruce feels his heart pounding, his mouth goes dry. He swallows roughly, trying to calm himself.

“This is how you react when your partner dies!” he yelled hoarsely, thankful that his voice modulator would have covered it up. “When your damn son dies.”

Bruce flinches at that, turning away from Jason. “Can’t even look me in the eye?” Jason hisses. “C’mon say something, you bastard.”

Bruce was clutching the bed so hard that his knuckles were white, “Is now the time for a teenage tantrum?” he ground out. Bruce could feel the heat behind his eyes, he tried desperately to blink it away, not daring to look up. 

Jason froze for a moment then scoffed. He pointed to Batman, “I bet he wouldn’t have pulled the shit you did when you found me. You know why? Because you’re a cold, cold, emotionless bastard.”

Hurt flashed across Bruce’s eyes for a moment, he schooled it away immediately but not fast enough for Dick or Jason to not notice it. Jason smirked, pleased that he could finally hurt Bruce like he hurt him. “That’s not true.” he tried weakly. But Jason cuts him off before he could continue. 

“You know what? Let’s test that theory,” Jason whirls around to face Batman with a flourish and clicks a button on his neck removing his helmet. He tucks the helmet under one arm and grins wolfishly. 

“Long time no see, Bruce.” 

Batman just stares at Jason, looking even more confused than before. “Have we met before?” he deadpans. Jason, who was on a roll until now, impossibly falters. He quickly recovers peeling off his domino and throws it aside.

“Jason Todd? The dead fucking Robin?” He jerked his thumb toward the glass display. 

Batman’s face closes up at that, “I have no idea who you are, kid.” he replies, voice strained. 

Jason gapes at Batman, his hands drop down holding the helmet loosely. Jason was confused, so was Bruce although he would loath to admit it. 

“Then who is it?” Dick asked hesitantly, eyes glancing between Jason and Batman, voicing what all three of them wanted to know. 

Batman looks pained as he avoids Dick’s eyes. Suddenly everything clicks in Dick’s mind, the way the other Bruce kept looking at him, the bo-staff on the suit display, the fact that his counterpart wasn’t with Bruce and Alfred. It was him. 

“No,” he breathed out, trying to catch the other Bruce’s eyes. When he couldn’t, he whips around to look at Alfred who looked somber. That was all the confirmation Dick needed. Bruce’s eyes widened, and he sat up straight. His mind worked a mile a minute as he tried to piece together everything he had missed.

Jason gaped at him, “No fucking way,” he whispered. His voice rose as he went on, “No fucking way. Of course, you’d cross your lines for the Golden Boy. Fucking Typical.”

His eyes were glistening, “You never did love me as much as you loved him. Can’t believe I deluded myself into thinking this Bruce would care for me.” He laughed bitterly. “Why would he? He’s a version of _you_ after all.”

Bruce tried to keep his face impassive, his heart lurching. He was floundering and trying not to show it. “That’s not it. I did what I had to do,” he tried to explain.

Dick couldn’t believe Bruce, he knew the other man was overwhelmed but it was just like him to say the exact wrong thing. Jason felt a myriad of emotions flooding over him, he stumbled backward clumsily and Bruce immediately knew he fucked up. He cursed himself internally. 

Finally, the other Bruce looks at him. ”Dick,” he began, voice almost cracking, “I’m sorry.”

“What?” asked Dick, confused.

“I let you down. I’m sorry. I know you aren’t him, but I want to apologize all the same.” he said, softly - his voice a juxtaposition from when he talked to Jason before.

Dick doesn’t know how to respond. This was the last straw for Jason, his face crumples, and his eyes well up with tears. This was all Jason had wanted Bruce to say to him - but he would never hear it directed at him.

“Fuck this,” he croaks out, puts his helmet on and runs. Bruce stands up, “Jason,” he calls out, hand reaching to stop him but Jason sidesteps him effortlessly and jumps on the other Batman’s bike, taking off from the Cave in a flash. Bruce clenches and unclenches his fist, his chest tight. He closes his eyes and tries to remember his breathing exercises to calm himself down.

Dick collapses onto the bed and buries his head in his hands, gripping his hair. He takes a deep breath and looks up,

“I think we need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh so how was it? Good? Bad? Lmk down in the comments!! Next chapter will be about Jason and how he's handling things. Poor bby, isn't he? :'(
> 
> Also quick note to clarify: I'm not saying Bruce (here, BvS Bruce) would kill for Dick and not Jason buut Jason is an unreliable narrator and his insecurity and inferiority complex esp with Dick makes him assume that! Miscommunication/ Misunderstandings are a really great plot device for angst what can I say lol


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and love!! They really made my day <33 This is a Jason-centric chapter for my Jaybird fans, hope you enjoy!!

Tears start to cloud Jason’s eyes as he whips through Gotham. He is breathing hard, chest heaving, feeling like something was squeezing his heart. Soon enough, as if inevitably, sobs wreck through his body. He stops in an alley, throwing the bike aside haphazardly.

Jason feels embarrassment bubble up, he thinks of all the things he had said - crowing about finally being avenged, finally being loved enough but it was all just a _lie_. He lets out a wail of anger, of pain, and punches the wall so hard that it cracks. He rests his head against the wall, tears running down his face and falls to his knees. He buries his face in his hands, trembling.

This is the last time he would let Batman affect him this much, he vows. He feels tired of everything. Taking a deep breath, he tries to get his bearings back. He takes a minute to look around and see where he had stopped - it was Park Row. _Crime Alley_. Jason snorts at the irony.

As if to live up to its name, Jason hears a scream for help from a nearby street. Well, beating up criminals was always his go-to coping mechanism, he thinks ruefully. Pulling out a gun, he runs in the direction where he heard the scream from.

**_____**

Jason clicks his gun and drops the empty magazine on the concrete, he shoves the gun back into his holster feeling much better after taking out most of his anger on the rapists he was fighting. 

Jason sighs, knowing he has to get back to the Cave and face Bruce at some point, especially if he wanted to go home and he did want to. He walks back to where he had left the bike he stole from this universe’s Batman. 

As he reaches the street, he sees a familiar sight, one that takes him back years to when he was a kid. A scruffy-looking kid, par for the course in the alley, was jacking the tires from his stolen bike. Despite himself, and for the first time after running away from the cave, Jason chuckles.

He sneaks behind the kid and places a hand on his shoulder. The kid startles and yelps, throwing the wrench in his hand at Jason. Jason simply ducks and turns the kid to face him. He suddenly feels like he took a particularly nasty punch to the gut. 

The kid - it was _him_. 

The kid, his very young counterpart, who was squirming and kicking at him, “Leggo of me, ya bastard!” he yells, his lower Gotham accent prominent - while Jason’s own had faded through the years, rarely making an appearance.

Jason snaps out of his shock and notices he’s been keeping a death grip on the kid’s shoulders.

“Stop squirming kid, I’m not gonna hurt you.”

“And I’m suppose‘ta believe ya, tin can? I can see your guns, I ain’t dumb!”

Jason almost forgot that his paranoia wasn’t taught to him by the bat but by the unforgiving Gotham streets. He considers what to do, “If you promise not to run off, I’ll let go. Don’t worry you aren’t in trouble, kid.”

The struggling stops for a moment before returning in full force. “Why the fuck would I do that?” he snarls or tries to at least, there’s no mistaking the hint of fear Jason can hear under all the bravado.

“Why indeed?” Jason mutters under his breath. He hesitates for half a second but decides to fuck it and removes his helmet which comes off with a hiss. The kid is frozen to his spot now, gaping at him. He places his helmet on the ground then smirks at the kid. “Hello, Jason.”

“What the fuck?” his younger self shrieked.

“I’m you from the future, kinda,” Jason explains, “You hungry, kid? I know _I_ was all the time. How ‘bout we get some burgers, hm?”

“Woah, you’re tellin’ me you’re _me_? I was thinking more ‘long the lines of long lost brother or somethin’,” he frowns at Jason crossing his arms, “Time travel doesn’t exist dummy. I may be a kid but I’m not stupid.”

Jason says slowly, “During my, well our, birthday and this was way back when mom was clean, she used to get up at the ass crack of dawn and make me pancakes then we’d spend the entire day together, just us. At the end of the day, she’d tuck me in and sing ‘Hey, Jude’ until I fell asleep.”

“H-how do you know that?” the kid stammers out, shocked.

“Told ya kiddo, I’m you.”

Younger Jason looks at his older self with a critical eye then concedes, almost sheepishly, “The burgers still an option?"

Jason laughs, “You bet. C’mon, follow me.”

**_____**

“So, you’re really me? From the future?” young Jason asks, licking his thumb. He was scarfing down the food, Jason notes with slight amusement. They’re sitting on a rooftop of a random building in Crime Alley.

“Yup. Well, from another dimension technically,” says Jason, he scrunches his face not quite knowing how to explain the situation to the kid.

“Holy shit!” he exclaims, looking at Jason in awe, “I grow up tall! And cool! Hey, you a vigilante too? Like Batman?”

Jason snorts, leaning back to look at the sky. “You could say that, but I’m different.”

“How come?”

“Welll,” he drawls, shooting the kid a smirk, “I do what Batman can’t.”

The kid considers that letting out a thoughtful hum then shoots a mischievous grin at Jason, “So, you’re cooler than him?”

“You bet, Little Wing.”

The kid raises an eyebrow. “Little Wing?”

Shit. Jason hadn’t even noticed he blurted that out until he pointed it out. For all his issues with Bruce, Dick was a good brother to him. He tried, especially nowadays, which is more than he could say about Bruce. They’ve definitely come a long way but the nickname always took him back to when he was an excited kid who finally got a family and the coolest older brother ever, who would take him out on motorcycle rides, teach him badass fighting moves and give the best hugs. 

Jason looks down at the kid. “Well, do you like it?”

He nods with his whole body, looking pleased as all fuck. Jason smiles softly and whispers, “Me too, bud.”

The kid grins back at him then turns suddenly hesitant before straightening, “Say, can I come with you? You can teach me all the things you do and I can help ya, I can! Also ‘cuz I don’t wanna stay here and I don’t have anyone-” he rambles before realizing it and abruptly snapping his mouth shut. He looks nervous, pulling his legs to his chest and hugging them.

Jason indulges the thought of taking the kid with him, taking him home and keeping him safe and happy but quickly shakes the thought away. He leans down to catch his younger self’s eyes and says, voice a touch soft, "I can’t do that buddy."

“Right. ‘Course not. Sorry,” the kid whispers, burying his face in his legs and holding them tighter. "Be a burden anyways."

Jason feels a pang of sympathy, he knows what being alone and scared feels like. He rests a hand on the kid’s head, softly racking his hair. “No kiddo, listen, I can’t even if I wanted to.”

“Oh,” he says, voice filled with barely concealed disappointment, shoulders drooping. 

So, Jason quickly continues, “But I can set you up all proper, give you money, get you outta this dump.”

Young Jason looks up at that, hope driving away the disappointment, “Really?” 

“Yeah,” Jason confirms, “I promise but you gotta listen to me carefully kid, you ever see a man named Bruce Wayne never ever trust him. If he tries to talk to you, you bolt. You got me?”

The kid scrunches up his nose, “Bruce Wayne? Ain’t that the rich dude from the upper side? Why would he talk to some street trash from Crime Alley?”

“Kid, you gotta promise. This is important,” Jason stresses.

“Alright, I promise.” He shrugs. “But why?”

Jason’s eyes start to glow green around the edges. He turns away from the kid before he notices and takes a moment to calm himself.

“He ruined my life.”

The kid gasps, eyes widening. But Jason cuts him off before he could say anything, “M’Fine now, kid, and you’ll be too if you never speak to him.”

His counterpart looks concerned now but Jason thinks perhaps he should be. It would save him a world of pain after all. He gulps and nods. “I won’t ever talk to him.”

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think of our lil surprise guest? I LOVED writing him, he's so cute!! I had fun with this chapter, lmk if y'all did too! Next update we'll take a look at things back at the Cave, after all Dick and BvS Bruce need to talk ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter we're back to Dick and co @ the Cave! The much awaited talk lmao Hope y'all enjoyy

Batman was wary and eager all at once, “Yes, we should talk.” 

Bruce, however, shifted to mission mode, “We need to still find out how we got here.” he said. Alfred directed him to the computer as if to give the other Bruce and Dick some space. Bruce, however, doesn’t fully trust them and stubbornly stays within the hearing range but gets to work.

Dick was annoyed, he feels jittery wanting to run after Jason but knowing from personal experience that he would need some space. He gets up and starts pacing, unable to sit still. 

“You couldn’t have said anything to him?” Dick demands.

Batman was confused. “What could I have said?”

Dick throws his hands up, “I don’t know! Anything! Didn’t it occur to you anytime while he was talking to clear things up? Or at least acknowledge him?!” Dick knows this rant is better directed at his Bruce but he also knows the man won’t listen right now. 

“I don’t even know him.”

“That’s my _little brother_!” he yells. Dick’s fists were clenched tight. He pinches the bridge of his nose, breathing out heavily.

Bruce tries to tune Dick out and focus on getting them home but it’s hard to, everything his oldest was saying hit too close to home. He knows he could have - should have handled things with Jason better but he’s always been intimately familiar with feeling regret when it came to Jason.

Dick wasn’t anywhere near calming down. He stops pacing and turns to face Batman, who looks uncomfortable and out of his depth.

He begins in a low voice, “Did I tell you where the name Nightwing came from? It’s from a _Kryptonian_ myth. Nightwing is a shadow creature and a legendary hero in Krypton. _Uncle_ Clark used to tell me stories when I was younger and I picked the name to honor him as my friend and my family.” His voice was deathly calm. “So, tell me why the fuck are you planning to kill him here?”

Batman doesn’t meet his eyes. “Things are different here. Do you know how much collateral damage he’s caused? People have _died_. What if he decides to turn against us instead of playing at being our savior?”

Dick narrows his eyes, “He’s not playing at being a savior, he’s a hero. You’re gonna kill him on the off chance that he might become a threat? I understand contingency plans, Bruce, I was raised by a version of you after all,” he snorts but there’s no humor in it, “But killing him? Really?”

“In my 20 years in Gotham, I’ve seen what promises are worth, how many good guys are left... how many stayed that way.”

“What happened Bruce? Your one rule, main rule, was no killing. You hated guns after what they did to your family and now you’re using them? And planning to kill heroes just because their powers scare you?” Dick asks, his jaw set, “I never wanted you to go down this path.”

Batman’s expression closed off, “What happened? You died, I couldn’t save you and I realized how fucked up this city is. That’s what happened.” It was hard to believe in the world when he had nothing to believe in.

The fight drained out of Dick’s body but he wasn’t about to let it go just yet. He knew this Bruce took his counterpart’s death hard but that doesn’t mean he should act against everything he ever stood for.

“I know it must have been hard, Bruce. I was there when my brother died, I saw how B took it. But I can’t let you kill people, kill _Superman_ out of some misguided attempt at justice.”

“I don’t know what else to do to keep people safe,” Batman replied, sounding weary. “There isn’t another way.”

“The way you used to do things worked, Bruce. And it still does.”

“Then how come you died?” Batman asked, throat tight. He was naive before, he knew now that there was just no hope for some people.

“So what? You just throw away your morals? I mean, have you even tried talking to Superman?” Dick said exasperated.

Batman’s responding silence spoke volumes. 

“That’s what I thought.” Dick rolled his eyes. “If it makes you feel better you can make a Kryptonite handcuff or something else non-lethal to hold him in captivity in case it comes to that.”

Batman was reluctant but this was Dick, not quite _his_ Robin but close enough. There was no reason he couldn’t talk to the meta once and well if he seemed like a threat he could always go with the original plan. He looks Dick in the eye and nods.

Dick sighs in relief, glad to have finally gotten through to this universe’s Bruce to at least talk with Clark before jumping the gun - literally. He gives Batman a weak smile.

Batman looks like he wants to say something but they’re interrupted by Alfred and Bruce walking over. “We’ve analyzed the energy. Our predicament is, fortunately, temporary,” Bruce says.

Dick furrows his brows. He asks, ”Temporary?”

This universe’s Alfred explains, “Your displacement to this dimension, we believe, is almost comparable to a stretched rubber band. It inevitably snaps back and it should do so soon.”

Dick lets out a relieved sigh, that’s one problem solved. But there is another problem, he looks at the Cave exit through which Jason went, “I’ll go find Jason and tell him. He’s probably still got his tracker on.” 

Bruce interjects, “No, I’ll go.” He looks at Dick almost pleadingly.

Dick thinks about it, unsure if Jason would react well, but concedes knowing that Bruce needed this. “Alright but talk to him,” he says although knowing it was probably in vain.

Batman throws his counterpart a pair of keys. “Take the Batmobile,” he offers. Bruce nods at him and jumps into the car, taking off to find his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick was,, mad to say the least lmao. He's just rly pissed on behalf of Jason and is taking it out on BvS Bruce, not fair but hey, emotions amirite? Plus I really think BvS Bruce needs someone to call him out and give him that moment of clarity that the Martha scene did in canon, and who else to best do it than his dead son? lmaoo 
> 
> Anyway, we'll have a good bonding chapter b/w BvS Bruce and Dick next that I hope makes up for this lol. Comments and kudos give me life! so please do!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter yesterday, this one is longer to make up for it <3 Enjoyy

Dick watches as Bruce races out of the Cave, there are no two ways about it he doesn’t trust Bruce not to mess up with Jason. He didn’t have a good track record with Jason. Dick tries to not worry about them, deciding to properly talk to Jason when they get home.

He feels someone’s eyes on him, he glances to his side to see this universe’s Bruce staring at him. He immediately feels self-conscious to be under the laser-like focus of his ex-mentor, which usually never bodes well for him.

“What?” he snapped.

“No, it’s just- you’ve grown up,” Bruce chokes out, his throat tight with emotion not daring to look away from Dick even for a moment.

Dick was taken aback. The fact that this Bruce lost him - his first Robin never quite sunk in fully. “Yeah, I- yeah,” he says lamely, unsure of how to deal with the situation.

This universe’s Bruce looks nervous for a moment before asking, “Nightwing huh?”

Dick feels a flash of annoyance at the remainder before he stifles it. This Bruce looked too world-weary for him to hold grudges and the man had agreed to talk things out with Clark.

“Yeah, stuck out on my own. I work in Blüdhaven for the most part now.”

Bruce was relieved that he seemed to have forgotten his anger. It was unpleasant, to say the least. He never did like it when Dick was mad at him. He smiles softly at the boy, man now, and wasn’t that a thought. “Knew you’d make a great hero one day, outgrow me...”

Dick smiles, despite himself, it wasn’t often that Bruce doled out praise. It felt good he had to admit. “Thanks,” he replied.

Bruce wanted to know everything about him, he tries to temper the need but is unable to stop himself from asking, “Uncle Clark? You knew him when you were younger?”

“Yeah, I did. He was my favorite hero growing up,” he grins fondly, eyes crinkling, “I really did want to honor him when I chose the name, I had always loved the story. B, however, was grumpy for days.”

Dick pauses considering what to say next, “Bruce… he is a _good_ man.” He wants this Bruce to understand that Clark is good, in fact, one of the best heroes they've had.

Bruce turned his face away, “Well, you should know by now that people are different in different dimensions.” He let his kid die after all, how far fetched would an evil Superman be?

Dick snorts, “It’s similar enough. I know you’re a good man here too.”

“Is it though?” he asked. ‘ _Am I though?_ ’ he meant.

“Yes,” Dick replied with full conviction, “You know how I know?,” he asked, “B was just like that after…. Jason died but he had me, he had Clark and Alfred and Diana. Bruce, he had people who brought him back from that brink and you need people too. Just try and talk to Clark and Diana. Or someone. Just don’t stay alone, please.”

Bruce looks at him for a long moment, all that conviction and determination reminding him so painfully of his little kid - a kid who always saw the best in everything even after all that had happened to him, a kid who brought so much light and happiness into his life that when he left it seemed darker and more lonely than it had ever been before. “I’ll try” he conceded, if only because it would make that kid happy.

He exhaled, “I’m sorry,” he says, feeling like he couldn’t repeat it enough. “You should have grown into who you are now and-”

Dick cuts him off, ”No B, you have nothing to be sorry about. I knew the risks when I got into this gig. And if anything, it’s on Joker. Not you.”

“I should have been there,” is all he says in reply.

“Bruce, you can’t save everybody,” Dick says, eyes filled with so much pity that Bruce feels overwhelmed.

“I should have saved you,” he insists, voice cracking. “What’s the point if I couldn’t even protect you?”

Dick shakes his head sadly, ”You’re only human, Bruce. I don’t blame you, he wouldn’t have either.”

Bruce still looks conflicted, but Dick continues, “You should get another Robin, you know? Batman needs Robin after all. Gotham does too.”

Bruce looks horrified, “Dick... no. I- I can’t do that. It’s your identity; your mom’s name for you, your family colors, your legacy. How can I just give it to someone else?”

Dick’s breath hitches. He feels his eyes well up with tears, he quickly wipes it away and smiles - a quick pleased grin. He suddenly remembers what Jason had said before - “ _He understands_ ”. ”Bruce, I’m giving you permission. Permission to pass down my legacy - his legacy.” Bruce nods, reluctantly.

Batman brings up a shaky hand and looks at Dick as if to ask permission. Dick doesn’t know exactly what he’s asking for but nods. Bruce cups Dick’s face, he strokes Dick’s jaw with his thumb and takes a moment to drink his son’s face in. He looks near tears and Dick’s heart twists painfully.

Dick makes a split-second decision and goes in for a hug hesitantly, Bruce never was one for physical affection. Surprisingly, Bruce hugs him back twice as tight. Bruce smiles softly, racking a hand through Dick’s hair, resting his cheek against his hair. He thought he’d never get to do that again and he was going to savor it.

“You were the best thing that happened to me, B,” Dick mumbles into his shirt, struck by the need to comfort him, “You were an amazing father, even when I thought I didn’t need one. And I know it would have been the same for other me too.”

Bruce clutches at him desperately, as if he’d disappear if he let go of him. “I love you, chum. And I’m so proud of you, always have been. I know it’s the same for your Bruce too.”

They sit like that for a long moment, unmoving. Then, Bruce presses a kiss on his forehead and leans back. Both their eyes were red. Before they could say anything else, there’s a flash not quite unlike the one earlier this night and Dick knows. He’s going home.

**_____**

Bruce puts the coordinates he got from Jason’s tracker into the Batmobile, already having an inkling as to where he’d be. His suspicions are confirmed when the GPS directs him straight to Crime Alley. He gets there in record time, definitely breaking at least a few traffic laws.

He stops a couple of streets away from where Jason is supposed to be, for discretion. He quickly makes his way to Jason’s location, hesitant to confront his son after all that he had said about him. Thinking about it makes him feel, well, like pure shit so he tries not to, and maybe therein lies the problem.

He’s scanning the streets to see if he can catch a glimpse of a familiar leather jacket when he catches sight of something else. He moves closer to look, still staying in the shadows.

It’s a kid, not just any kid. It’s Jason Todd - the one from this universe who hasn’t found him yet.

Bruce is hit by an avalanche of nostalgia that he could barely breathe. This was the boy he took in, the one that was so excited to be Robin. ‘Robin gives me magic’ he could still hear echoing in his head. He used to be so happy, so vibrant before everything. Before Bruce had fucked up, the first time by letting him die and second by letting him down when he came back.

He jumps and lands right behind the boy, who squeals and whips around. “Holy fuck! You’re Batman!”

Bruce crouched down, not wanting to scare the boy which is not an easy feat when he’s wearing the suit. “Hello,” he growls out but uses the voice he generally uses for scared kids.

“I’m not suppose’ ‘ta talk to strangers, mister.”

Bruce’s lips twitched. He hides it using the shadows of his cowl with a strategic duck of his head, he had missed seeing this part of his son. He considers where they were, it was a rooftop that was quite isolated and very dark. In a fit of sentimentality, he decides to take his chances and pull down his cowl. The kid’s jaw drops, almost comically. Bruce’s lips curl up again but this time he doesn’t bother hiding it.

“I’m-”

Jason cuts him off, “Bruce fucking Wayne, I know.” He then grows incredibly wary and takes a step back. “I’m not suppose’ ta talk to you either.”

Bruce blinks. “Me?”

“Yea. Listen, mister, I don’t wanna talk. M’not supposed to talk to Bruce Wayne. Ever.”

Bruce frowns, uncomprehending, “Who told you that?”

The boy looks downright scared now, his eyes searching for an escape route. He spots a fire escape and makes a break towards it. Bruce stands up, ready to follow him but stops when he remembers the way he looked, completely terrified. He’s never seen that expression on Jason’s face, especially when he was younger, especially directed at him. To say that seeing his kid terrified of him was unpleasant was an understatement.

“I told him,” a voice said from behind him. He turns around to face Jason. He had his hood on so Bruce couldn’t read his face and had no clue as to how he was feeling.

“I also told him to bolt, looks like the kid is good at following orders huh?” Jason drawls.

Bruce knew he fucked up with Jason but for him to ask his counterpart to never talk to him, that... hurt. He felt tears pricking in his eyes and quickly tugs the cowl back on. He turns away from Jason, looking at the view of Gotham from the rooftop. He starts to notice differences to his own Gotham, almost instinctively, he continues to do that until he feels he can talk without choking.

Jason is standing behind him, silent. “We found a way home,” Bruce cuts to the chase, feeling exhausted.

Jason makes a questioning noise. Bruce takes that as a cue to continue, “We’ll be pulled back into our dimension the same way we entered. Soon.”

Jason takes that in for a moment then walks away. Bruce calls out, “The Batmobile is a couple of streets over.”

He stops, “I can make my own way to the Cave. If I decide to go.” He jumps down the building, shooting a grapple at the last moment.

Bruce just stands there, feeling the wind on his face. He continues to look at Gotham, leaning on the wall with his hands. He doesn’t know how long he had been standing there when he sees a familiar white flash. He closes his eyes against it, ready to finally go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lil bit of whiplash from fluffy to angsty? lmaoo Finally some closure for Bvs Bruce and Dick (which was v v cathartic to write oof ) but not so much for comic Jason and Bruce sorryyy This is the end of Batfleck rip  
> Next up some DickJay bro fluff :')


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost done holy shit??? Second last chapter we're hereee! And for everyone that was wondering if Jay is gonna come back, this chapter is basically just DickJason brother bonding soo- 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyy Thanks for sticking with this for so long! All of your comments and kudos really made my whole week!!

All three of them land right in the middle of the Cave.

“Richard!” a voice yelled before Dick was tackled by a tiny assassin. He wraps his arms around the boy, lifting him off the ground. “Little D!”

Dick turns to see Cass hugging Bruce with Bruce rubbing her back and murmuring something to her softly, whatever he was saying was calming her down. Tim was standing next to Jason, looking over him concerned.

“Good to see all of you unharmed and safe, Sir. Young sirs,” Alfred says looking relieved. “We were getting worried.”

“Where were all of you?” Damian demands, using annoyance to cover up the fact that he was worried.

“We ended up in another dimension, thankfully it wasn’t hostile,” Dick explains, trying to reassure everyone. He looks at Jason, concerned as to how he was faring. Bruce, however, was steadfastly refusing to look at Jason and went to the Batcomputer.

Jason stares at Bruce walking to the computer then walks straight to his bike and jumps on, ignoring Dick and Tim calling out for him, and revs his bike loudly before taking off, only leaving behind a puff of smoke. Tim quickly catches on that something must have happened between Jason and Bruce but doesn’t say anything.

Bruce focuses on trying to figure out what happened at the warehouse for them to be transported across dimensions. He wants to go after Jason, try to talk, explain everything but Jason made it abundantly clear that he didn’t want anything to do with him. Why else would he ask his younger self to stay away from him in that universe?

Dick’s anger from earlier returned twice fold. “I asked you to talk to him!”

“He doesn’t want that.”

Dick thinks about chewing Bruce out but decides that going after Jason is more important right now. He can’t resist one last comment. “You’ll have to talk to him eventually.”

Bruce, predictably, ignores him. With a quick goodbye to the rest of his family and reassurances that he’ll explain everything properly once he gets home, Dick gets on his own bike and follows his brother.

**_____**

Dick goes to Jason’s most used safe house, hoping he’d find him there. He didn’t want to search all of Gotham for his brother but if it comes down to it he just might.

Just as he reaches, he sees Jason’s bike parked out front. He heaves a sigh of relief and parks his own next to it. Instead of taking the stairs, Dick jumps up the building and climbs in through the window.

Jason was sitting right next to the window ledge, nursing a bottle of beer. Dick removes his mask and goes to the fridge to grab a beer for himself and sits down next to Jason. He pops the bottle cap with his thumb and takes a swig. Dick is waiting Jason out, knowing not to push but keeps him silent company.

Jason knows that Dick is waiting for him to talk, he also knows the fucker wouldn’t back down easily. He takes a sip of his beer to hide his amusement. After waiting for a minute, he asks, “What no heart to heart?”

Dick shrugs, “Only if you want to.”

“Dick, when the _fuck_ have I ever wanted to.”

Dick snorts, then laughs. Jason grins. He always felt better after spending time with Dick, it was like his sunshine personality was contagious. Not that Jason was ever going to tell him though.

“You know, I met that universe’s Jason. He was around ten-ish.” Dick knew he’d cave.

“Yeah?” Dick asks, voice fond, “He was a little piece of shit but a cute one.”

Jason smirks. “Oh please, you loved me.”

“I did.”

Jason is silent, almost disbelieving. He busies himself by scraping the label of his beer bottle with his finger.

”Little Wing, I did love you and that hasn’t changed. I don’t care what problems we have with B, that doesn’t change the fact that we’re family. And I know that everyone else thinks that way too. Even Tim and Damian.”

Jason sighs and rests his head on Dick’s shoulder, hoping he wouldn’t see the tears glistening his eyes. “I know, Big Bird.”

Dick continues, “B is a dumbass,” Jason snorts as if to say no shit, “but I know he loves you, Jaybird, it’s hard to remember especially when he’s the way he is but he does.”

Dick drapes his hand over Jay’s shoulder, pulling him closer, and rests his head on his hair. After all that the kid’s been through, he shouldn’t have to also deal with B’s shit. He was going to have _words_ with the man later on but for now, he focuses on his brother.

“I told younger me not to talk to Bruce,” Jason murmurs. Dick just hums and lets him speak, careful not to let any emotion slip into his voice lest Jay think he was judging him. Dick is shocked but Jason was hurting when he met the kid, which was almost like adding insult to injury, so he understands why he said it.

”But I loved being Robin,” he admits, almost like he was ashamed.

“We all did, Jay, we all did.”

“We all did, didn’t we?” Jason muses, “Although I was the worst Robin outta the bunch, it was a good run.”

“You weren’t the worst Robin, Little Wing,” Dick mutters into his hair, “Far from it.”

Jason snorts. “Think B-man would agree?” Dick rolls his eyes even though Jason wouldn’t be able to see it.

“Psh. What makes you think his opinion matters? I made up Robin. If anything, only my opinion should matter. And I, the original and first Robin, am telling you that you were a fantastic Robin. I knew it from the moment you took up the mantle, Jay.”

There’s no stopping the tears running down Jason’s face now. He turns his face to the side, burying it in Dick’s suit. Dick just squeezes his shoulder and kisses him on the forehead. They sit like that for a while until Jason stops crying.

Dick pats his brother on the shoulder, “C’mon, let’s relocate to the couch. Maybe order pizza and watch CSI.”

Jason sits up, rubbing his eyes. “Don’t you have to go home, Goldie?”

“I’m not going anywhere, Little Wing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter to go! Will we finally get some long overdue closure between Bruce and Jason? Find out tomorrow lmao
> 
> Also I miight continue and write one shots about BvS universe with maybe Dick coming back? Or some Jason Bruce interaction in that universe. Lmk if you'll be interested!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're done!!! Thanks for sticking along for the ride! This is the first time I've written something this long and I'm so happy all of you seem to like it, reading and replying to the comments was the best feeling ever. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter and have enjoyed the story so far <33

It had been a couple of days after the inter-dimensional mishap when Batman finally finds Red Hood on a rooftop, it's a stakeout but not high stakes so he decides to take his chances and try talking to him. Dick had been oscillating between badgering him to go talk to Jason and giving him the cold shoulder. Even Alfred was angry with him, as much as a British butler with a stiff upper lip could be, giving him cold coffee almost every morning for the past few days no doubt having pulled the story of what had transpired from Dick.

He walks towards Jason, making sure he could hear him although it is unnecessary - an olive branch of sorts. Jason doesn't acknowledge him. "Hood," Batman greets. Jason shifts his weight between his feet but otherwise doesn't react.

"Agent A misses you. You should come by the Cave more often," he says slowly.

"I'm on a case right now." Jason is quite tired of Bruce and his brand of emotional constipation, he really isn't in the mood to sift through his words and find out what he means.

Bruce takes a moment to collect his thoughts, knowing that if he messed up now he'd have to face the collective wrath of Dick and Alfred, not to mention his own guilt. "Can I talk to you?" he swallows and then adds, "Please?"

This catches Jason's attention, he turns around to face Bruce and crosses his arms, tapping his foot impatiently. He nods his assent for him to continue.

"I- The other Batman, I could have easily gone down the same path. I almost did, too. When you... died, it was devastating for me. Not because you were my greatest failure, far from it, because you filled my life with so much presence. When you were gone, it was all that I could see - empty spaces where you should have been. The Manor seemed larger and emptier than ever."

Bruce pauses. Jason stares at him in silence and what with his Hood on Bruce can't figure out what he's feeling. Not for the first time, he curses the Helmet despite the additional protection but then again he never could read Jason, especially after he came back - not like he could Dick or Tim or even Damian. Jason, however, is glad for his Hood. His face is a myriad of expressions and he'd feel too vulnerable without it on.

"The only reason that I didn't go that far was because I had Clark, Diana, Alfred, Dick and Tim, _so many people_ , helping me, pulling me back from that edge but even then it was a near thing. That's why Dick moved back to Gotham for a while, I was getting aggressive during patrols even while fighting with muggers and common goons. And he was worried."

Jason hadn't known that but before he could think about it more, Bruce continues. "When you came back, it was like a dream. I didn't know how to deal with it so I kept acting like nothing had changed - because it was easier for me. For that, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for letting you down all those times, Jason." The fact that he was using Jason's name out on the field was unlike him but Bruce couldn't worry about that, not when he had one final chance to mend things with his second son.

Jason was frozen, an apology after all this time. This wasn't what he had expected when Bruce asked to talk to him, he expected another lecture on morals and half-arsed excuses, not proper apologies and explanations.

"Jaylad... I've always loved you. I never stopped, not even when you came back hell-bent on killing me and Tim, not when you started killing people. I’m sorry I made you feel like I didn’t. You're my son, chum, I know I should have said this before and it's probably too late but I'm proud of you," Bruce said, his throat thick with emotion.

Jason did _not_ expect this at all, he was reeling. He vaguely considered the idea of a clone or maybe possession or even a cruel prank but it doesn't seem likely. This was his father finally trying to mend things with him. He could feel himself tearing up, he's cried too many times this past week, he's not sure if he likes it.

"You'll always be family and always have a home at the Manor. Please never doubt that, Jaylad." Bruce waits nervously for Jason to say something, anything in response.

After a poignant pause, Bruce wonders what Dick would do in this situation - probably hug Jason. Bruce thinks about it and decides to risk it, moving forward and slowly raises his hands to give Jason time to see what he’s trying to do.

Jason stumbles back, his body tense. He shook his head. Bruce tries to unsuccessfully stamp down the flare of hurt he gets from being rejected. It was too soon, he should have known. Jason never forgiving him is a possibility that Bruce doesn’t try to linger on but it’s still a very likely possibility and Bruce worries that he’s being faced with it. That his attempt is too little, too late.

Although this is what Jason had wanted for a very long time, he's overwhelmed when faced with it. He needs to take some time and think things through. He knows an apology won't be a magical fix-it for their relationship, there are still too many things unsaid on both sides but it's a start. Jason allows himself a small smile under the Hood and says, "I might visit more often - but only for Alfred's cookies."

And with that, he grapples off into the night. Bruce smiles at his dramatics, feeling better for the first time in weeks. They’ll get there eventually but for now, baby steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finallyyy closure for Bruce and Jason lol. Also, I've decided to continue this verse and write some one-shots about how things are back at the BvS universe with Dick, Jason and Bruce and maybe even Clark and Alfred and the rest of the batfam. If you want to read it subscribe to the 'homeland' series!
> 
> Thank you for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Have completed the fic so expect updates daily! You can reach me on tumblr [@nightwingstan](https://nightwingstan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
